


Happy, Happy Birthday!

by natacup82



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek's birthday and so far it's not going so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy, Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/gifts).



> My prompt was: DEREK HAVING HILARIOUS MANPAIN. 
> 
> All I can say is it's hilarious to me.

Derek hasn't celebrated his birthday in years. 

He remembers big family dinners and his mom bringing cupcakes to school when he was little, but that was before the fire. Before almost every person that ever meant anything to him was dead. 

This year he's mostly lost the respect and fear of his beta's, Scott is still fighting him tooth and nail, the Alpha pack is nipping at his heels and now the day before his twenty-fifth birthday rain is coming down sideways and the last walls of his home are collapsing in. 

He doesn't acknowledge Peter as he walks up, "I hope you got the last of your things out this time," Peter says, smirk almost audible. "This is why most people like in houses that aren't condemned."

"This was our home, I shouldn't have to find somewhere else," Derek says glaring into the distance. He wonders if there’s enough room for him to sleep in the back of the Camaro. 

Peter snorts, "And I shouldn't have had to haunt a girl and crawl out of my grave under the house. But what can you do."

Derek stares straight ahead, the second floor has completely collapsed in and he really doesn’t have the energy to deal with Peter. “Did you actually want something?”

Peter claps his hands together, “Yes. Happy Almost Birthday kid. Congrats on living longer than I ever expected.”

“Thanks,” Derek says, raising an eyebrow and turning to look at Peter. He crosses his arms over his chest and asks, “Is that it? Because I don’t need your color commentary while I watch my home implode.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “You have really developed your flair for the dramatic. I was going to offer to buy you a birthday cupcake.”

Derek laughs, it’s rough and humorless. “Sure you were. And I was about to announce plans for a tea party.”

“Luckily all of the pictures of you attending your sister’s tea parties were destroyed in the fire,” Peter says, “Anyway. I spotted those little twins in town, how about we go poke a pair of creepily lifelike bears?” 

“We’re outnumbered.” Derek says. It’s tempting. He really wants to punch something and he wouldn’t mind it being a member of that stupid pack. 

Peter laughs, “Call Isaac and Boyd. Stiles was in the area, which means Scott is not far behind and that boy can’t resist trying to help people. It’s adorable.” 

“Fine, but don’t do anything stupid where people can see you.” Derek says turning to walk toward his car.

Peter makes a face, “I’d never.”

Derek snorts, “Right,” and even though he knows this is going to blow up in their faces somehow right now it’s shaping up to be the best birthday he’s had in a long, long time.


End file.
